Oh Family : Baby Hwanie
by Anezha21769
Summary: Oh Jun Hwan. Bayi tampan yang memiliki sejuta kelakuan menggemaskan. HunHan, M-Preg, Fluffy, Shounen-Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Anezha L.G_

 _Oh Family : Baby Hwanie_

 _Declaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang-tua dan diri mereka sendiri._

 _Rated : T_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Oh Jun Hwan ( OC ) and many more._

 _Warning: Shounen-Ai, M-PREG, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)._

* * *

 _Summary: "Oh Jun Hwan. Bayi tampan yang memiliki sejuta kelakuan menggemaskan."_

* * *

 ** _Don't like don't read!_**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan keperkasaannya menerangi bumi. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan bagi penghuni salah satu bagian bumi tersebut. Sebut saja itu Korea dan lebih tepatnya Korea Selatan. Terletak di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah rumah bercat krem itu yang kebetulan memiliki rupa dan arsitektur sama dengan rumah sebelah -tetangga. Kenapa demikian? Apa si pemilik rumah tidak merasa risih dengan keadaan rumah sebelah yang detailnya terlalu mirip tersebut? Oh, sepertinya pertanyaan itu harus ditelan bulat-bulat sebelum sampai diujung lidah karena rumah-rumah itu memang berada di kompleks perumahan yang mau tidak mau penghuninya harus rela berbagi bentuk rumah itu.

Kini masuk ke salah satu rumah yang terdapat di kompleks itu. Sebenarnya keadaannya biasa-biasa saja jika melihat salah satu jam dinding yang menjadi penghuni tetap itu masih menunjuk angka empat pagi. Dan wajar pula jika keadaan rumah tersebut masih sangatlah hening, itu karena para penghuninya masih merasakan betapa hangatnya selimut yang melapisi tubuh mereka.

Apa tadi aku berkata wajar? Kali ini kata wajar itu sedikit tergeser kata tidak karena suara melengking diikuti suara gaduh bersahut-sahutan didalam rumah yang mekiliki nomor identitas 97 di pintu depannya.

Kenapa terjadi suara gaduh itu? Sebaiknya kita masuk untuk secara langsung mengeceknya.

Di dalam salah satu kamar di dalam rumah itu tampak seorang pria bersurai hitam terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya seraya menggosok kedua telinganya begitu mendengar suara melengking seorang bayi yang menjadi salah satu penghuni rumah itu. Pria itu lantas melompat turun dari ranjang besarnya yang kini kosong kemudian berlari terhuyung karena kepalanya masih sedikit pusing karena tiba-tiba harus terbangun.

Dengan sedikit perjuangan ia akhirnya sampai di pintu kamar yang letaknya persis disebelah kanan kamarnya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Alih-alih masuk ia terpana melihat laki-laki cantik yang tengah menggendong bayi didepan box bayi. Itu "istri"nya, oh ayolah bung tidak perlu melotot seperti itu. Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya.

Laki-laki cantik itu menoleh saat perasaannya mengatakan ia tengah diperhatikan. Dan benar saja didepan pintu sana berdiri suaminya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan wajah kusut -khas bangun tidur.

"Sehunie." Ujar suara itu terlampau halus untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Pria yang dipanggil Sehunie itu lantas berjalan masuk seraya tersenyum kecil kearah istrinya. Ia mengecup dahi istrinya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bayi yang ada didalam gendongan si laki-laki cantik -bayi mereka yang masih menangis walaupun Sekarang sudah mulai memelan. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang melihat kedua orang-tuanya sudah berapa disisinya.

"Kenapa Hwanie menangis?" Oh Sehun -nama pria itu, bertanya kepada istrinya yang masih mengusap-usap punggung bayi mereka.

"Tiba-tiba dia terbangun lalu menangis. Sepertinya Hwanie takut tidur sendirian." Jawab Luhan -nama istri Sehun.

"Sehunie. Kita tidur bertiga lagi saja ya? Lagipula Hwanie masih satu tahun." Tatapan memohon Luhan berikan kepada suami tampannya itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang tentu saja Sehun segera menyetujuinya. Ia juga tidak mau egois meninggalkan bayi mereka tidur sendirian dengan alasan kenyamanan sang bayi tersebut.

Ia mengangguk kecil lalu ikut menenangkan Hwanie dengan menciumi pipi kemerahan bayi mungil tersebut.

Mata bulat besar itu segera mengamati wajah sang ayah yang membuatnya lupa untuk menangis kembali.

"Taa~" Celotehnya seraya mencoba memegang wajah tampan sang ayah.

"Iya sayang ini Appa."

Jun Hwan kemudian terkekeh khas bayi membuat kedua orang-tuanya ikut tersenyum.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya begitu ia berhasil menghentikan tangisan Jun Hwan.

"Sehunie. Kau kacau sekali." Luhan berucap saat melihat penampilan acak-acakan suami tampannya, ia bahkan terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ayolah, Lulu. Tadi aku bangun tiba-tiba begitu mendengar suara Hwanie. Apa aku perlu merapihkan penampilanku dulu sebelum datang kesini?" Sehun bersidekap tangan merajuk seraya memperhatikan wajah cantik istrinya yang dihadiahi senyuman manis Luhan.

Tidak tahan melihatnya, Sehun menggigit gemas pipi chubby milik istrinya.

"Akh, appo!" Luhan menjerit sakit kemudian meringis.

Sehun tersenyum tampan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi Luhan yang Sekarang tampak kemerahan karena ulahnya.

Baru beberapa detik Luhan membalas dengan menendang tulang keringnya. Ia lupa istrinya ini mantan pemain bola dimasa sekolah dulu jadi jangan heran kaki Luhan adalah bagian tubuh yang paling kuat milik istrinya.

Jun Hwan yang mengira orang-tuanya sedang bermain tertawa senang seraya menepuk-nepuk tangan kecilnya.

"Aish, Hwanie. Eomma-mu ini jahat sekali pada Appa." Sehun mengadu kepada bayi kecilnya seraya mengusap bagian betisnya yang berdenyut nyeri karena Luhan kalau sudah menendang tidak akan main-main kekuatannya.

"Mma~" Celotehnya mendengar curhatan sang ayah, ia mendongak menatap sang Eomma yang balas menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ani. Appamu itu nakal Hwanie. Lebih baik Hwanie Sekarang tidur lagi ya?" Luhan memotong acara adu-mengadu antar ayah-anak itu kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Sehun, menghiraukan suaminya yang masih asik mengelus betisnya.

"Ya! Oh Luhan!" Sedikit berteriak Sehun segera menyusul Luhan dan Jun Hwan yang terlebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Luhan menidurkan Jun Hwan tepat ditengah-tengah ranjang king size dikamarnya. Ia berbaring miring menghadap buah hatinya seraya memberikan ASI untuk Jun Hwan. Bayi berumur genap satu tahun bulan Mei kemarin itu menyusu dengan lahap seraya mengamati wajah cantik Eommanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun masuk diiringi suara terseok kakinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Laki-laki tampan itu kemudian duduk diranjang samping Jun Hwan yang masih kosong lalu menatap Luhan serta Jun Hwan.

"Kalau masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja, lagipula Hwanie sudah tenang." Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka, tangannya mengusap sayang surai cokelat madu milik Jun Hwan yang ia turunkan.

Sehun menggeleng lalu ikut berbaring miring menghadap istri dan buah hatinya, dagu ia tumpukan diatas kedua lengannya yang ia lipat.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa tidur lagi siang nanti. Kurasa menemanimu seperti ini lebih menyenangkan." Sehun tersenyum tulus disela ucapannya membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Jun Hwan yang kembali mengantuk mengusap mata sipitnya, tetapi masih belum melepaskan bibir mungilnya untuk menyusu dari ibunya.

"Sehunie, kemari!" Luhan melambaikan tangan menyuruh suaminya untuk lebih mendekat. Sehun dengan patuh menggeser badannya mendekati Jun Hwan.

"Lihat! Hwanie meniru gerakan tidurmu!" Luhan berujar semangat tetapi pelan itu seraya menunjuk bibir merah Jun Hwan yang tengah bergerak-gerak seperti menggerutu persis dengan ayahnya yang sesekali menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya tanpa sadar saat tidur.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya melihat perilaku menggemaskan Jun Hwan yang menurun darinya.

"Memangnya aku seperti itu ya?" Sehun bertanya penasaran yang langsung diangguki semangat oleh Luhan.

Ia tidak sadar punya hobi unik itu, bahkan ibunya tidak pernah memberitahu. Pantas saja wanita paruh baya itu sering tertawa sehabis membangunkannya dulu.

Jun Hwan tiba-tiba saja berhenti menyusu lalu berbaring telentang diiringi kuapan dimulut kecilnya. Rupanya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang menderanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Jun Hwan sudah terlelap diiringi gerakan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti.

Luhan yang melihatnya tertawa kecil seraya membenarkan letak bajunya yang tadi terbuka sebelah untuk menyusui Jun Hwan.

Sehun pun tak kalah gemasnya hingga ia menciumi pipi gembul Jun Hwan yang untungnya sudah terlelap itu.

"Sudah hentikan Sehunie! Nanti Hwanie bangun lagi." Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun hingga memerah yang dibalas ringisan oleh yang bersangkutan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil Jun Hwan yang terlelap itu dan tangan satunya kembali mengusap surai halus Jun Hwan.

"Hei, Lu." Sehun menatap istrinya yang tengah tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Jun Hwan.

"Hm?" Mengangkat wajahnya, Luhan balas menatap wajah suami tampannya.

"Kau lupa memberiku morning kiss." Sehun berujar dengan wajah merajuk.

"Oh, benarkah?" Luhan membuat wajah seolah terkejut. Ah, tidak sadarkah Sehun kelakuannya ini mirip Jun Hwan yang tengah meminta sesuatu itu.

Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya seraya mengecup telapak tangannya sendiri setelah itu meniupnya kearah dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun yang melihatnya sontak berpura-pura menangkap flying kiss dari Luhan dengan tangannya lalu menghirupnya semangat. See? Sangat kekanakan sekali.

Luhan tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan Sehun. Ia yang memang dasarnya galak seolah melupakan kegalakannya ketika melihat sifat kekanakan suaminya.

"Masih kurang Lu~" Sehun kembali membuat nada merajuk seraya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi setelah itu membuat sarapan untuk kalian jadi jaga Hwanie disini ya!" Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurannya lalu melenggang ke arah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Laki-laki yang memiliki sifat dingin dan pendiam diluar ini sangat berbeda jauh jika sudah berhadapan dengan keluarganya. Ia akan menjadi kekanakan dan penyayang.

Iris tajam dan sipitnya mengarah ke wajah menggemaskan bayi mungilnya yang tertidur lelap. Ia tidak menyangka akan dapat memiliki seorang bayi dari istrinya yang jelas-jelas seorang laki-laki itu.

Yah, walaupun kecantikan dan kelembutan hatinya tak kalah dari seorang wanita.

Luhan merupakan anak dari sahabat orang-tuanya yang kebetulan juga sahabat dari kecilnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau ia dan Luhan sudah dijodohkan dari umur 8 tahun.

Dan pribadi mereka yang bertolak belakang menjadikan mereka seperti kucing dan anjing yang setiap saat bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Tetapi jauh dilubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam justru mereka yang paling memahami karakter satu sama lain dibandingkan orang tua mereka sendiri.

Tapi itu dulu sebelum mereka menikah. Sekarang yang ada Sehun lebih terlihat seperti suami yang takut istri karena Luhan yang memang sudah dari sananya galak dan cerewet. Ia lebih banyak mengalah karena apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu memang untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Dan ia percaya Luhan adalah orang yang paling memahami dirinya luar dan dalam.

Jujur saja Sehun memang masih mengantuk, ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya jam 2 lewat tadi karena ada sedikit pekerjaan dari kantor yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan untungnya ini akhir pekan jadi ia bisa beristirahat dirumah tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan karena ia sudah menyelesaikannya.

Tiga kali menguap Sehun kini benar-benar masuk kealam mimpinya yang dari tadi terpaksa porak-poranda akibat tangisan sang buah hati.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Luhan keluar dengan bathrobe yang ia pakai. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat kini suaminya ikut tertidur disamping Jun Hwan. Sebenarnya terpana juga melihat dua orang berwajah sama tidur disatu ranjang, seperti melihat anak kembar.

Ia kemudian bergegas memakai pakaian kemudian berjalan kedapur untuk membuat sarapan.

* * *

A/N: Ini murni ide saya. Jika ada kesamaan didalamnya saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

* * *

So, ada yang minat melihat kelanjutannya?

Pye pye minna~

Wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2

_Anezha L.G_

 _Oh Family : Baby Hwanie_

 _Declaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang-tua dan diri mereka sendiri._

 _Rated : T_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Oh Jun Hwan ( OC ) and many more._

 _Warning: Shounen-Ai, M-PREG, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)._

* * *

 _Summary: "Oh Jun Hwan. Bayi tampan yang memiliki sejuta kelakuan menggemaskan."_

* * *

 ** _Don't like don't read!_**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan untuk seorang Luhan selain kedatangan adik kandungnya yang sekarang seharusnya berada di China.

Ia yang hendak mengambil daging dari dalam kulkas yang kemarin baru ia beli di supermarket, terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Terlalu terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ia berbalik.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari kakak laki-lakinya itu segera memeluk erat laki-laki berwajah cantik yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Setelah terlepas dari keterkejutan Luhan, mereka segera melonjak-lonjak seraya berputar-putar riang tak lupa suara pekikan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Setelah puas dengan acara reuni khas milik mereka, Luhan yang lebih tua segera menggiring pemuda yang adalah adiknya itu untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan.

" _Kapan kau sampai disini Taozi?_ " Tanya Luhan dengan bahasa mandarin begitu ia duduk disamping adiknya dengan wajah penasaran. Sepertinya ia terlalu terkejut hingga melupakan bagaimana cara sang adik dapat masuk kedalam rumah.

" _Aku diantar Yunho-baba tadi. Sebenarnya aku mau kesini tadi malam tapi Jae-mama memaksaku bermalam disana._ " Suara yang tak kalah lembut dari Luhan itu menjawab seraya tersenyum.

Xi Zi Tao namanya, iya. Dia adalah adik laki-laki dari Xi Luhan yang sekarang menjadi Oh Luhan. Wajahnya tak kalah manis dari kakaknya apalagi saat ia tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja adiknya dapat masuk ke rumah, pasalnya hanya Sehun, dirinya dan kedua mertuanya yang tahu password rumah ini.

" _Kau pasti lelah. Biar aku yang menaruh ranselmu!_ " Luhan mengambil ransel yang masih berada dipunggung adiknya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan, lalu segera berjalan riang menuju kamar tamu yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru dapur. Tadi saat ia datang kesini keadaan rumah yang ditinggali kakak dan suami kakaknya itu masih dalam keadaan gelap karena memang masih terlalu pagi. Ia secara naluri berjalan kedapur ini saat melihat satu-satunya ruangan didekat pintu masuk yang lampunya menyala. Dan benar saja ia mendapati punggung kakaknya yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kulkas yang pintunya terbuka.

Ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan perjalanan panjangnya dari Beijing. Melihat wajah kakaknya yang terkejut tadi memang tidak mengherankan karena ia juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada kakak cantiknya bahwa ia akan berkunjung. Secara, ini memang keputusan mendadak. Orang-tuanya di China juga sebenarnya tidak setuju saat mendengar anak bungsu mereka ini berniat menetap di Korea dan melanjutkan kuliah disana.

Oh, ayolah. Xian Hua -nama ibu Luhan dan Tao ini masih tidak rela melepas Tao-nya yang masih manja dan imut itu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang berniat menculik putera bungsunya itu? Itu terlalu berlebihan, ibu.

Untungnya ada ayahnya, yang kata Tao super hero sejati -Xi Zhoumi, membela Tao secara ikhlas lahir batin dan ikut meyakinkan istrinya dengan wajah memelas yang ia wariskan kepada kedua putera cantik-manisnya. Zhoumi percaya Tao mampu menjaga diri didukung pula dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan juga tinggal di Korea.

Alasan sebenarnya sih Tao tidak mau jauh-jauh dari kakaknya tercinta. Dan juga ia ingin bertemu dengan keponakannya yang lahir setahun yang lalu. Ia belum sempat berkunjung karena saat Jun Hwan lahir tepat ia kelas 3 SMA, tidak mungkin meninggalkan sekolahnya begitu saja. Kebiasaan Tao adalah jika sudah bersama Luhan ia tidak akan mau berpisah lama-lama.

Tao sempat bingung saat ia baru saja sampai di bandara internasional korea. Kenapa pula ia begitu bodoh tidak menanyakan alamat yang ditinggali kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi keadaan kota itu begitu asing dimatanya. Hendak mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi kakaknya, suara seorang wanita terpaksa menghentikan niatnya.

"Tao?" Panggil wanita itu dengan suara lembut seraya menghampiri Tao.

Tao segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut ibu keduanya. "Mama?" Tanyanya dengan aksen korea yang aneh karena ia belum terlalu lancar memakai bahasa asli milik suami kakaknya.

Jaejoong tertawa anggun mendengar cara berbicara anak itu yang terdengar lucu ditelinganya kemudian memeluk Tao erat. Ia sudah menganggap Luhan dan Tao seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah lama disini, sayang?" Jaejoong bertanya penasaran saat pelukan mereka lepas.

Tao menggeleng dan tersenyum, Jaejoong malah gemas sendiri melihatnya. Wanita cantik itu segera mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Tao secara bergantian walaupun harus sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat melakukannya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, appa sudah menunggu!"

Tao mengikuti Jaejoong yang menariknya kelewat semangat sambil menarik kopernya keluar dari bandara.

Tao sampai dikediaman keluarga besar Oh tepat pukul lima sore. Jaejoong yang kedatangan Tao sangat antusias untuk membuatkannya makan malam dan memaksanya menginap. Alasannya, sudah lama ia tidak memanjakan Sehun yang sekarang sudah tinggal terpisah dari rumah utama. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang bisa Eomma manja, Tao-ya. Jadi sebagai gantinya Tao saja ya!" Begitu katanya kepada Tao saat mereka menyantap makan malam bersama.

Tapi Yunho selaku suami dari Jaejoong dan ayah dari Sehun segera menatap tidak setuju kearah istrinya yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya lalu berseru dengan suara terlampau lantang, "Yeobo, aku masih butuh dimanjakan olehmu!" Dan sontak Tao yang mendengarnya tertawa geli yang diikuti tawa tertahan dari beberapa maid yang menemani mereka makan.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong yang memiliki mata yang memang sudah bulat tambah bulat saat memelototi suaminya. Jangan lupakan geplakan dikepala yang terdengar nyaring diruang makan besar itu diikuti ringisan laki-laki tampan yang menjadi korban.

Tao tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian di kediaman Oh tadi malam. Keluarga Oh memang baik dan menyenangkan, beruntung sekali kakaknya dapat memiliki salah satunya.

Luhan yang baru saja sampai di dapur setelah tadi menaruh ransel milik adiknya segera berkutat kembali dengan daging yang belum jadi ia ambil tadi karena kedatangan adiknya.

" _Taozi, mau kubuatkan steak? "_ Luhan bertanya pelan.

Tao mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan dengan antusias. Ah, kakak cantiknya memang selalu tahu apa yang menjadi favoritenya.

" _Benar gege mau membuat steak?_ " Suara Tao terdengar semangat.

" _Tentu saja adikku sayang._ " Luhan tertawa kecil lalu mulai memotong daging yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak mungkin lupa makanan favorite adiknya dari kecil.

" _Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengupas kentang!_ " Tao segera menghampiri Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa daging segar ditangannya dan Tao yang tengah mengupas kentang berukuran besar.

Kakak-adik itu tertawa bersama seraya membuat sarapan. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya yakin, makanan yang mereka buat akan terasa sangat lezat karena mereka membuatnya dengan cinta dan suka-cita yang mereka bagi.

Steak sapi special kentang tumbuk dengan sauce madu, kentang goreng, kentang tumbuk manis dan bubur dengan daging dan sayur -untuk Jun Hwan menjadi menu sarapan kali ini. Makanan-makanan itu tertata apik dimeja makan. Dan sekarang saatnya Luhan untuk membangunkan Sehun dan Jun Hwan yang masih tidur dikamar.

Luhan mencuci tangan kemudian mengelapnya dengan serbet di dekat westafel.

" _Taozi, tolong ambil beberapa buah di kulkas ya untuk pencuci mulut!_ " Ujar Luhan seraya melepas apron berwarna kuning yang tadi ia pakai.

Tao mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan apa yang Luhan katakan tadi.

* * *

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan lalu menghampiri sisi kanan ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat si tampan Sehun yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Ia duduk perlahan lalu menunduk untuk mencium bibir tipis milik suaminya.

"Bangun tuan Oh, sarapanmu sudah siap." Ujarnya pelan disela bibir mereka yang masih bersentuhan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya begitu melihat laki-laki tampan dibawahnya sudah membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi Sehunie!" Luhan mengecup singkat pipi kiri Sehun sebelum beranjak ke sisi kiri ranjang untuk membangunkan Jun Hwan.

Sehun menguap, masih merasa mengantuk sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan istrinya yang sudah susah payah membuatkan sarapan jika ia memakan masakannya dalam keadaan sudah dingin karena ia tinggal tidur lagi.

"Sana kekamar mandi! ya ampun wajahmu."

Luhan menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Wajah suaminya sekarang seperti mayat hidup karena terlalu kusut dan pandangan kosong yang diarahkan Sehun padanya. Kemana perginya wajah tampan dan dingin yang dielu-elukan para wanita diluar sana untuk suami tampannya?

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya lalu beranjak bangun dan segera berjalan kekamar mandi walau harus sedikit terhuyung karena rasa kantuknya.

Luhan beralih menatap Jun Hwan yang mengerutkan kening dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya bayi berumur satu tahun lebih itu sedikit terganggu dengan suara disekitarnya.

"Hwanie, bangun sayang." Luhan membujuk dengan menciumi seluruh wajah bayi menggemaskan itu.

Jun Hwan tentu saja merengek karena tidurnya kembali diganggu. Ia membuka matanya dan bersiap untuk menangis. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Luhan membawa Jun Hwan kedalam gendongannya lalu mencium lama kening Jun Hwan. Jun Hwan seolah paham dengan isyarat menenangkan Luhan, ia tidak jadi menangis dan berganti memeluk leher ibunya seraya memainkan rambut bagian belakang Luhan.

"Hwanie lapar ya? Eomma sudah membuat bubur special untukmu loh!"

"Bubu?" Jun Hwan menyahut dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya tapi lucu itu.

Tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan Luhan lakukan. "Dan Eomma punya kejutan untuk Hwanie." Sambungnya.

Jun Hwan menatap ibunya dengan sorot mata penasaran lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu poppo Eomma dulu." Luhan menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

Jun Hwan memekik girang seraya menepukkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya lalu mengecup bibir merah milik ibunya.

"Kyaaa~ Hwanie pintar ne." Luhan memekik senang kelewat nyaring melihat wajah antusias Jun Hwan tentang kejutannya.

"Sayang, suaramu!" Sehun berujar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sempat menutup telinganya mendengar pekikan dari istri cantiknya. Sekarang ia tahu darimana Jun Hwan mendapat suara nyaringnya saat menangis.

"Maaf Sehunie." Luhan terkikik kecil seraya mencium pipi Jun Hwan yang tengah menguap.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah tadi mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Wajahnya sudah kembali lebih segar daripada tadi baru bangun.

"Appa~" Jun Hwan merentangkan tangan meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya. Sehun tentu saja tersenyum lalu mengambil Jun Hwan dari gendongan Luhan.

Keluarga kecil itu kemudian beranjak menuju dapur untuk sarapan dan menemui kejutan untuk si kecil Jun Hwan. Jadi apakah kejutan itu?

* * *

*Taozi itu nama panggilan keluarga Xi untuk Tao.

*Cetak miring untuk percakapan dalam bahasa mandarin.

* * *

A/N: Ada yang tanya Xian Hua itu siapa? Itu nama china dari Henry. Karena saya membuat karakter Henry disini jadi perempuan jadi tidak mungkin kan pakai nama Henry. Biar lebih kelihatan feminim jadi pakai nama china nya.

* * *

Mian kalau isinya kurang panjang and ngecewain ye. Tiba-tiba kehabisan ide sih. Apa ada yang mau nyumbang ide? Akan saya terima dengan senang hati~

Thanks yang udah mau review sebelumnya. Akhir kata!

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

_Anezha L.G_

 _Oh Family : Baby Hwanie_

 _Declaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang-tua dan diri mereka sendiri._

 _Rated : T_

 _Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Oh Jun Hwan ( OC ) and many more._

 _Warning: Shounen-Ai, M-PREG, AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s)._

* * *

 _Summary: "Oh Jun Hwan. Bayi tampan yang memiliki sejuta kelakuan menggemaskan."_

* * *

 ** _Don't like don't read!_**

* * *

Masih ingat dengan kedatangan Tao di rumah keluarga kecil Sehun chapter kemarin? Oh, tentu saja kalian ingat ya. Sehun, Luhan beserta Jun Hwan yang tengah berada di gendongannya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan satu orang yang turut berada di meja makan -minus Luhan, yang juga tengah menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya ke arah keluarga kecil itu.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sehun yang baru bangun tidur untuk menyadari siapa gerangan tamu tersebut. Kemudian ia melempar senyum tipis kepada satu-satunya remaja yang ada disana, yang adalah adik kandung istrinya atau dengan kata lain adik iparnya.

"Nihao." Ujar Tao memecah keheningan seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan adiknya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Jun Hwan di kursi khusus miliknya yang didesain khusus untuk bayi. Sementara Jun Hwan menatap tidak berkedip kepada penghuni baru di meja makan itu.

Tao yang menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan lantas menoleh dan balas menatap Jun Hwan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Hai, Hwanie~" Tao memanggil bayi menggemaskan itu dengan aksen koreanya yang lucu seraya melambaikan tangannya ringan -mengajak berinteraksi.

Jun Hwan mengedip polos lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Didalam pikirannya ia bertanya siapa gerangan orang yang tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya ini. Tapi karena ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk selalu tersenyum kepada orang yang menyapanya maka Jun Hwan memamerkan senyum menggemaskannya. Tao tentu saja kaget tapi berhasil ditutupinya dengan tertawa riang.

"Hwanie, ini gege." Tunjuk Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Jun Hwan kembali memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Nah, mengobrolnya dilanjutkan nanti ya. Sekarang kita sarapan terlebih dahulu!" Luhan menginterupsi setelah tadi menaruh cangkir berisi kopi hangat milik suaminya.

"Itu benar." Sehun ikut menimpali, Hwanie memiliki teman main lagi mulai saat ini -pikirnya. Dan itu bagus, bisa sedikit membantu Luhan di rumah karena ia juga harus bekerja di kantor.

Keluarga kecil itu pun mulai memakan sarapan dengan tenang. Ah, jangan lupakan kehadiran Tao yang juga ikut sarapan bersama.

* * *

Kini sang kepala keluarga sedang menikmati waktu santainya dengan menonton televisi seraya menidurkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada disana. Sementara istri dan adik iparnya sedang menata barang di kamar baru Tao. Oh, jangan lupakan Jun Hwan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar baru Tao tanpa sepengetahuan dua orang itu sambil membawa mobil-mobilan di tangannya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang televisi saat mendengar suara khas dari benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Begitu sampai ia mendekati sofa panjang yang letaknya berhadapan dengan televisi besar itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat rambut hitam sang ayah yang mencuat di antara lengan sofa. Ia berjalan mengitari sofa lalu menatap wajah sang ayah yang belum sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Appa~" Panggil Jun Hwan kepada sang ayah.

Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara buah hatinya yang baru ia sadari sudah berada di hadapannya, mungkin karena terlalu asik menonton tayangan berita di televisi. Sehun segera menatap wajah Jun Hwan tanpa mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa Hwanie?" Tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Jun Hwan mengangkat mobil-mobilan yang berada di tangan mungilnya, isyarat untuk mengajak Sehun menemaninya bermain. Seakan paham Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap surai cokelat madu milik Jun Hwan sayang.

"Tapi poppo Appa dulu?" Sehun memberi syarat seraya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

Jun Hwan mengangguk-angguk lucu lalu mengecup kilat bibir sang ayah.

"Utaaah~" Jun Hwan berseru semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba membuat mobil-mobilan yang ada di genggamannya terlepas dan mengenai dahi mulus sang ayah.

"Auch!" Sehun refleks mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terkena hantaman tidak sengaja mobil-mobilan Jun Hwan. Detik berikutnya Sehun tertawa geli mengingat betapa cerobohnya putranya -yang merupakan turunan dari istri cantiknya, alih-alih marah.

Jun Hwan ikut meringis lalu tertawa senang seraya menepukan kedua tangannya begitu melihat sang ayah tertawa yang sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya tertawa. Anak kecil kan begitu, suka ikut-ikutan.

Luhan yang baru saja sampai di ruang santai mengerutkan alis bingung melihat Sehun dan Jun Hwan yang tengah tertawa bersama. Ia lalu menghampiri mereka lalu berdiri di belakang sofa seraya mencondongkan badannya kedepan melewati atas kepala sehun yang sudah terduduk di sofa.

"Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun mendongak menatap istri cantiknya lalu kembali terkekeh.

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan Hwanie padaku, Lulu." Ujar Sehun menunjuk dahinya yang kini sudah mulai memar.

Luhan terkejut melihat memar di dahi Sehun lalu menatap bingung kepada Jun Hwan yang masih memasang cengiran polosnya. Ia menghela nafas, baru juga ditinggal beberapa puluh menit. Ia juga tidak menyadari Jun Hwan yang tadi masih berada di depan kamar baru adiknya dengan mobil-mobilan kesayangannya sudah tidak ada begitu ia berbalik.

"Kemari Hwanie." Luhan memanggil lembut seraya merentangkan tangannya dari balik sofa.

Jun Hwan menurut, ia menaiki sofa sedikit kesusahan tapi dibantu ayahnya. Dan begitu berhasil berdiri di atas sofa, Jun Hwan memeluk leher Luhan manja.

"Hwanie, apa yang Hwanie lakukan kepada Appa ne?" Luhan bertanya seraya menciumi pipi tembem Jun Hwan.

Jun Hwan mengerjap polos.

"Lulu, dia hanya tidak sengaja melempar mobil-mobilan yang dia pegang. Kau tau, sifat cerobohmu melekat dengan baik pada Hwanie" Jelas Sehun menggantikan Jun Hwan menjawab pertanyaan istri cantiknya.

Luhan mendelik, sedikit tidak terima dikatai ceroboh -yang walaupun itu memang benar.

"Sudahlah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Sehun duduk miring di atas sofa seraya ikut mengelus punggung Jun Hwan sayang, anak itu sekarang sibuk bermain dengan rambut Luhan.

"Yeobo." Panggil Sehun dengan berbisik. Memperhatikan wajah cantik istrinya dari dekat.

"Hm?" Sahut Luhan, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jun Hwan kemudian balas menatap wajah Sehun.

Sehun sedikit mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir merah istrinya.

"Sehunie, jangan macam-macam." Luhan sedikit mendesis pelan begitu Sehun memundurkan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum konyol membuat Luhan kembali mendelik sebal.

Luhan kemudian mengelus rambut hitam Sehun yang posisinya lebin rendah darinya saat ini karena Sehun duduk di sofa dan dia yang berdiri.

"Sehunie, sudah memberi tahu Yi Fan untuk mengantar Taozi ke universitas yang ada disini?" Luhan bertanya penasaran. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau adiknya masuk ke universitas sembarangan yang saat ini senter diberita tentang kabar buruk beberapa universitas yang ada disana.

Sehun mengangguk, ia tadi sempat menelfon anak dari manager personalia di perusahaannya yang namanya sempat di ucapkan oleh Luhan. Ya, Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris oleh Sehun. Dia merupakan tangan kanan Sehun untuk mengurusi segala urusan yang ada di kantor disaat ia tidak bisa hadir disana atau ada urusan keluarga.

Kris sudah seperti sahabat karib bagi Sehun. Walaupun umur mereka terpaut 5 tahun, Sehun 26 dan Kris 21 tahun. Salahkan otak genius Kris dan segala ketertarikannya terhadap dunia bisnis menjadikan ia lulus dari universitas lebih cepat dan diterima bekerja langsung oleh direktur Oh Corp yang tidak lain tidak bukan Oh Sehun. Ditambah ayah Kris adalah teman se-universitas ayahnya dulu.

"Jam empat sore nanti Kris akan datang kesini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun melempar senyum tulus. Sebagai kakak ipar ia juga tidak mau adik iparnya masuk ke universitas yang salah. Apalagi Tao masih baru di Korea. Salah-salah ia jadi korban bully anak-anak disana.

Luhan mengangguk semangat lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Sehun secara bergantian, memberikan tanda terima kasih dalam bentuk lain. Mereka bahkan melupakan Jun Hwan yang sudah menatap Sehun sambil mengerutkan keningnya karena sibuk bermesraan berdua.

Dengan kesal Jun Hwan menarik telinga sang ayah keras-keras hingga memerah.

"Auch! Ya! Hwanie." Panik Sehun seraya mencoba melepas tarikan tangan Jun Hwan di telinganya dengan hati-hati.

Ia rasa istrinya lupa Jun Hwan tidak terlalu suka saat mereka bermesraan dan melupakan Jun Hwan sendirian. Akibatnya selalu Sehun yang terkena akibatnya oleh Jun Hwan yang merasa cemburu diabaikan. Tapi tidak mungkin juga Sehun menyalahkan istrinya karena hal itu.

Luhan meringis menyadari kesalahannya, akibatnya bisa dilihat sekarang Sehun yang telah dijewer kelewat gemas oleh Jun Hwan. Ia mencoba melepas tarikan tangan Jun Hwan di telinga suaminya dengan menggenggam tangan Jun Hwan dan menariknya pelan.

"Ah, Eomma minta maaf ya. Sudah jangan menjewer Appa terus." Kata Luhan seraya menjauhkan tangan Jun Hwan yang ada di genggamannya dari telinga Sehun.

Jun Hwan mengerucutkan bibirnya belum puas menarik telinga Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk mengelus telinganya yang panas.

"Kenapa Hwanie suka sekali menyiksa Appa ne?" Tanya Sehun memelas seraya menatap wajah menggemaskan Jun Hwan yang tengah cemberut.

Sehun pura-pura menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung sofa. "Kalau begitu Appa pergi saja ya?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara teredam sofa dan berpura-pura membuat suara terisak.

Jun Hwan mengerjap lalu menatap wajah sang ibu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia paham apa yang ditanyakan oleh buah hatinya melewati tatapan mata. Jun Hwan tidak mau ayahnya pergi.

"Kalau begitu Hwanie tidak boleh nakal, arrachi?" Luhan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Jun Hwan.

Jun Hwan menggenggam kelingking Luhan lalu tertawa.

Luhan kemudian menurunkan Jun Hwan hati-hati di sofa.

"Appa~" Panggil Jun Hwan begitu berada di samping ayahnya. Tangan kecilnya menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan bahu bidang sang ayah.

Sehun mendongak, lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk Jun Hwan dan menggelitikinya hingga balita itu tertawa karena kegelian. Sehun ikut tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Jun Hwan.

"Janji tidak nakal lagi, Hwanie?" Tanya Sehun seraya menciumi wajah Jun Hwan.

Jun Hwan mengangguk disela-sela tawanya.

"Kalau begitu poppo Appa!"

Jun Hwan merangkulkan tangan kecilnya di leher sang ayah lalu mencium bibir tipis ayahnya.

Tapi karena beberapa detik berlalu ciuman antara ayah dan anak itu tidak juga usai Luhan mendelik ke arah bawahnya melihat Sehun dan Jun Hwan yang masih terkikik di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan buka mulutmu!" Seakan tersadar sesuatu Luhan memekik sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sang suami.

Mereka masih asik terkikik dengan Sehun yang mencoba memundurkan kepalanya yang terlalu dipeluk erat oleh Jun Hwan.

"YAAA! OH SEHUUUUN!" Luhan semakin memekik tidak karuan membuat Tao dikamarnya yang sedang menerima telefon dari sang ibu tidak sengaja melempar ponselnya karena terkejut.

* * *

 _Oleeee~ Apa kabar semua? Saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama meng-update cerita ini. Ada banyak kendala untuk mengupdate nya. Dimulai dari ide ngadat, mager, sampai sinyal timbul tenggelam minta di tampar #curcol_

 _Oh iya, makasih juga buat yang kemarin nyumbang ide buat fict ini. Akan saya pertimbangkan idenya untuk mengisi chapter depan~_

 _Satu lagi, chapter 2 nya sudah saya edit. Yaitu nama panggilan Baozi menjadi Taozi. Sebenarnya saya memang sengaja pengen buat Tao panggilannya Baozi. Tapi melihat sepertinya ada yang kurang setuju jadi saya ganti._

 _Wups, cukup segitu saja. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya~ ㈳3㈴2_

* * *

 _Ada yang mau pair KrisTao disini? ㈳3_

 ** _RnR ya~_**


End file.
